Smash 4 Mii
by Expand Derp
Summary: When you start up a new copy of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, I bet you don't expect to be dragged into the game. One person went through this experience, and now he fights not only for his freedom, but for the freedom of all the universes contained in that one tiny cartridge... (Hiatus) This is my first story I've written and uploaded. Any and all criticism is welcome.
1. Preface

Hi, there! My name is Xaren. I will be telling you about my adventure that many have dreamed about, to enter into the world of Super Smash Brothers! Before I begin my tale, I feel that there are some things that you should know. So let's start with the simple things.

First off, this took place in the Smash dimension 4-3. For those who aren't aware, this is the Nintendo 3DS incarnation. Before the newest games had come out, everything happened on one timeline. However, the creation of WiiU and 3DS made a split reality. There is no difference between the two, aside from some select locations and events that happens. For example, Master hand may decide to have a Smash Run festival. Despite being an all-powerful glove, He cannot do this in dimension 4-W. Inversely, he cannot host a 8-man tournament in dimension 4-3.

Also, one final note. Any character that has been in a Smash Bros game will appear in the Universe. However they may or may not be a fighter, or even an important character. They merely exist.

That said, on with the story!


	2. Chapter 1- The Calling

Chapter 1: The Calling

One screen flickered, then another awakened beneath it. I beamed with anticipation as my Nintendo 3DS came to life. That ethereal melody that plays when the Home Screen appears; without description, yet it filled me with elation every time I heard it. The reticle appeared over the icon of my favorite game, Super Smash Brothers 3DS!

Without a moment's hesitation, I pressed the A button and waited for the game to load. It always seemed to take a while, but this time the game loaded immediately. While I was confused by this, I didn't really think much of it. However, with the fighters scrolling past in their trophy poses, when I pressed Start I was taken directly to the Mii creator screen. It was different, with only two options instead of three; Brawler, or Swordsman. Stranger still, my avatar was already loaded onto it, posed in the standard outfit respective to each class. While I was internally wary, seeing how my game was seriously glitching the frick out, but I was mildly curious as to where the game would end up. I selected the Brawler, my personal favorite. As soon as I had made my selection, I heard the voice of Master Hand, better known as the Announcer. The system uttered one word.

"Continue?" Y/N

I was thoroughly intrigued now. With no real reason to select no, I hovered the reticle over yes and pressed the A button. Immediately, the Announcer began counting down, and my screen seemed to expand( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), filling my vision with a rainbow of blinding light. I felt my body being stretched and twisted like taffy, and suffice it to say it was not a painless experience. As I was drawn into the game, my consciousness failing, I heard a soft voice, a woman's. She uttered one phrase.

"Ready when you are…"


	3. Chapter 2- The Arrival

Chapter 2

The Arrival

A throbbing headache. Searing light pierced my eyes as my mind awoke from darkness. My senses gradually returning, I managed to sit up and assess the situation that faced me. A cool tile floor made out of what seemed to be a glossy marble that met walls of an interesting color; what looked like melted platinum swirled in water. The roof was nothing but glass, revealing a multitude of shining stars that enraptured me the moment I saw them. I had never seen that many stars back home.

Home…

I immediately bolted to me feet, on high alert, as the realization of what happened struck me. I was pulled into my game! I scanned the walls rapidly, looking for some sort of entrance or window to escape from.

"You really shouldn't freak out like that. It makes the Centurions nervous"

I whirled around to face the voice that came from behind me. As soon as I did, I was frozen in a mixture of awe and fear. Before me stood a woman; her beauty could not be described, but the light that shone around her was palpable with power. Emerald colored hair that flowed down her back and reached her legs, and a glowing white dress, laced with a crimson hem and adorned with golden ornaments that swayed as she walked toward me. Before she could say anything, my vision went dark and I felt wind rush past me as the floor said hello to my face...


	4. Chapter 3- The Introduction

Chapter 3

The Introduction

I woke up again in a warm liquid. My clothes were still on, but they didn't feel wet at all. I looked down at myself to see that I was sitting in, and saw an interesting elixir swirling around me. Gold, yet transparent at the same time. It was thick like syrup, yet it ran and flowed like air. It was most fascinating to behold, and the thought crossed my mind of tasting it.

"I wouldn't waste your time with that, unless you want to pass out again"

The voice was familiar, but I didn't actually hear it with my ears. The only way that I can describe it is the voice you hear when you think to yourself, except it did not belong to me. I turned around again to see the woman I had encountered before, but this time there was much less light shining around her, and her dress was not covered in the ornaments I had seen before. However, she still radiated beauty and power.

"Well, I'm flattered that you think so," she said, walking towards the pool and descending into the water-stuff across from me. "Most of the beings I know don't dare think that about me," she quipped. I tried warily to ask a question in an attempt to change the subject, but before I could even utter a word, she answered me. "Palutena, in case you were wondering".

"Oh, I'm more than aware of that fact, Your Majesty". I bowed my head in respect.

"I should hope so!" she sighed gently as she slipped further into the pool. "You've beaten me in battle more times than I'd like to admit". It was then that I remembered what happened: Being drawn into my 3DS and passing out from the pain. I spoke carefully, trying to understand my situation a little bit better. "If I may ask for clarification, I was pulled through my screen into the world of Super Smash Brothers?" She gave me a curious look, as if she had no clue what I was talking about. "I guess I should ask the important question; why am I here?" It was then that her face fell, and she rose from the pool and beckoned me to follow her. "We have a lot to discuss".

I stood up and walked out the spring to follow Palutena, only to marvel at my clothes being completely dry. I opened my mouth to ask, only for the goddess to state: "It's not a technical liquid, so your clothes don't get wet. And yes" she added with a wink, "it feels better without any clothes".

As she floated out of the room and down a corridor, I had to remind myself that I had functional legs as embarrassment overtook me. I followed the goddess mildly reluctantly, fearing what else she might have seen in my head.


	5. Chapter 4- The Revelation

Chapter 4

The Revelation

The room that we arrived in had no lights; so dark that I could not see more than a few inches in front of my face. For some strange reason, my guide had neglected to illuminate herself as usual. I thought to myself, "I'd better not move, unless I slam into a wall". Not two seconds after I completed my thought, a small light appeared in the distance. Naturally curious (and completely forgetting the rule I imposed on myself), I began to walk towards it. Wouldn't you know it, I ran straight into the same marble material I had observed before.

Falling on the floor and holding my forehead as it throbbed, I shouted out in the darkness, "If this is what Pit has to deal with on a daily basis…". Before I could finish my sentence however, the room burst into light. I closed my eyes on instinct, not wishing to be blinded. The floor rippled like water, and an image began to form inside it. Still slightly dazed, I stood up to see a giggling goddess not too far from me. Trying to suppress her laughter, Palutena said, "The view is better from over here. Come". I walked over to where she stood and looked at the floor. As the image inside of it cleared and came into focus, I saw a massive landscape. The view was that of a hilly plain completely covered in green with large plateaus rising off the ground. Small lakes dotted the land, with small trees growing occasionally. Huge rock formations, framed with foliage, jutted out of the earth and curved into massive arcs, supported by pillars of stone that connected with the hills beneath them. The sight was beautiful, and I stared in awe that such a formation could exist. What I saw next, though, truly took my breath away.

Behind the curved formations stood a massive being that dwarfed the land. It was humanoid, covered in metal and moss. Large earthen pillars rose from the back of its neck, and gear-shaped growths wrapped around its shoulders. The gargantuan form seemed to stand in nothingness, as clouds rolled by its stomach area. Its right arm was raised over the plain, and it held an enormous sword that stretched far over the land. The blade was covered in greenery as well, even the serrated edges and underside.

I was roused from my trance of fascination by the voice of the goddess. "This is Gaur Plain. Located on the lower leg of Bionis". There was something in her voice that was...odd. I raised my eyes from the floor and looked at the deity.

She was crying.

I asked pensively, "What's wrong? Why are you…", but before I could finish, she held out her staff. The image on the floor rippled and changed again. The picture that I saw was gone, replaced by a scene of carnage and destruction. The plains were scarred with craters and scorch marks. The massive arches that were once the staple of the landscape were either crumbling or demolished outright. And the massive mechanical creature in the background was gone. In its place was a massive hole in the sky. It flashed blue and purple and was slowly drawing in the earth around it.

I glanced at the goddess to see her face racked with despondency. I realized that she must have watched the landscape be destroyed firsthand. While I was sure that hugging a goddess violated some sort of heavenly protocol, the thought crossed my mind. Palutena seemed to pick up on this, and replied to my unspoken thought. "I appreciate your concern, but there isn't much you can do for this land". I could almost see her heart sink, and the sadness was almost tangible.

"However," she said, "that is the reason that I brought you here". She gestured towards the image that lay beneath our feet. "To prevent this destruction from being afflicted to any other worlds. I lost this world, one of my favorites". A tear rolled down her cheek, glistening as it fell. Suddenly, her emerald green eyes flared in anger. "I will NOT lose another! Follow me". She did an angry about-face as a door opened in the opposite wall, and stormed out of the room. I followed again, with a mix of emotions. One part confusion, as I did still didn't know what it was the goddess wanted from me. Another part anticipation, since it seemed like I was chosen for something that was very important to her. My genuine reaction to anyone in need would be to try and help them; this scenario wasn't any different.

Well, except that I was no longer on Earth, and a goddess was asking for help. Not that different, right?


	6. Chapter 5- The Selection

Chapter 5

The Selection

Exiting what I learned to be called the "viewing chamber", we entered a corridor that was colored like butterscotch, with swirls of lavender paisley decorations making the walls seem alive. The hall was massive, and it extended farther than I could visually process. Every few meters, the patterns grew to a great size and arched high. The larger part of the decorations met together forming what looked like a door frame. These repeated themselves every few meters or so, with a number hovering at the center of the design. We walked up to a door that bore the number "183".

"What's the number for?" I asked inquisitively.

"It's a locker number". Palutena answered quickly and without hesitation."This is where your armaments will be kept".

"Wait, did you say _armaments_?" I inquired, but she had already pressed the number and entered. I trailed behind her as an amber light glowed under our feet. The room rapidly came to light, and I beheld a wooden post with three arms poking from it. Actual arms, carved out of a strange gem or stone. Each one held a different weapon; a metal gauntlet that glowed blue at the knuckles, a broadsword that reached about 3 ½ feet and shone with a crimson aura, and one that sported a blaster of some sort with opal light pouring out of the barrel. Each one had a blue sphere lodged inside it, on the reverse palm, the pommel, and the underside respectively.

I had to snap myself out of a stupor as I realized I was walking forward towards the stand without realizing it. They were beautifully crafted and flawless in their appearance. I looked back sheepishly at the deity to see her doubled over in laughter. If it were at all possible to be visible, my blush would've put a tomato to shame. As the goddess regained her composure, she proceeded to explain that I had a choice of the three weapons, and while my choice was permanent, I could change the aesthetic and abilities that the weaponry could bestow.

As I considered what I would arm myself with, I perked up and came to a realization; people use weapons for things. For battle, for war. Combining the images that I had seen before and the authenticity of the gear displayed before me, I knew that this would not be a peaceful endeavor. I was no stranger to violence, so I knew I could bring myself to harm another. However, to what extent would I be forced to do so? Would I have to kill to secure my own fate, or the fate of another?

I shook these thoughts from my head and reached for the gauntlet; I had trained in _Gadyuka_ ("Viper" in Russian), so hand-to-hand combat was my forte. Holding it in my palms, I turned and offered it towards the goddess. She did not speak immediately, but expressed surprise through her eyes. She extended her staff, and the metal glove vanished. I opened my mouth to question where it had gone, but a sensation of electricity stopped my verbalization. It was not a pleasant sensation, and I fell to my knees as it coursed up my arm and up to my head. The pain stopped when the feeling reached my jawline, and I was immediately relieved as if it had never happened. I didn't voice my question aloud, for I figured that Palutena would answer before I finished anyway. As if to confirm my line of thought, she spoke.

"That gauntlet weighs about ninety pounds, and it will materialize on each of your ams on your command. Trust me. You don't want to carry those everywhere". Testing her words, I tried summoning the weapons. Despite not truly knowing what I was doing, they appeared around my forearms like a charm. There was no grip or support beams on the inside; they gripped my arms in the same way that legging would. I expected to have to support myself from their weight, but they had none. If I was not watching them appear, I would not have noticed at all.

I must have had 'Wow" written all over my face, because Palutena spoke to me once again. She proceeded to explain that while the gauntlets had a decent amount of heft to them, they felt weightless to the user. "Wow, that must be really useful for combat", I said absentmindedly, still in awe of the mechanism I now wielded. The goddess replied, "You'll realize sooner than you think, believe me".

Talk about a reality check. The scale of what I had just sealed myself into and the scope of the adventure that was about to unfold before me was just a little too much for me to handle, and darkness claimed my mind once more.


	7. Chapter 6- The Visitor

Chapter 6

The Visitor

I hate passing out. I will admit that it can be fun guessing where you've woken up, but that's usually quashed by the fact that you _don't_ know where you've woken up. Taking that into account, I was genuinely surprised to find myself laying on a bed. As I sat up, I glanced around the room to take in the details. The first thing that snagged my attention was the light pouring into the room through the window. The light was a pale blue, almost as if it was filtered through a layer of water. I got of the bed (much to my chagrin; it was really comfy) and upon closer inspection realized that the window was, in fact, made of water.

Turning around and observing the walls yielded highly interesting results. The wallpaper was mostly a velvet red, with strange cloudlike designs that emanated a golden glow. What was really fascinating was the way the y moved. Yes, you heard me right. Moving wallpaper. The way that the patterns were spaced and the way they moved created a kaleidoscopic effect on the walls, dancing and swirling with an almost hypnotic effect. I'll admit, I don't think I've stared at a wall for more than a few minutes, and I only moved away because I heard a knock at my door.

It was a wooden, normal looking door. The simplicity of it was somewhat odd, considering the complexity of everything else. I deemed this thought as irrelevant, and moved toward the door. Unfortunately, the peephole was a little bit too high, so I had to stand on my toes to look out of it. Strangely though, there was no one at the door. I relaxed and muttered to myself, "Lovely. Ding-dong ditch on the first day". I regained my posture and opened the door, thinking I could maybe catch a mischievous deviant running down the hall. I was not ready for what I saw.

Remember when I said that there was no one at the door? Well there wasn't anyone there when I looked, and I opened the door to a creature staring down at me. The beast was about six and a half feet tall, standing on two large, muscular legs. It's body was covered in a strange, fine white fur that turned purple at the stomach. It had a long, thick tail of the same purple shade that seemed to flow in between it's legs and seamlessly attach at the stomach. It's head was somewhat feline, but unnaturally so; strange tube attached to the base of it's skull and arced to the nape of it's neck. It didn't seem to have a mouth, but it had the most intense eyes I'd seen in any living thing; almost impossible to describe. A light violet with oval pupils, I could see the emotions that they held; anger and sadness, but also curiosity and confusion. The being spoke to me, but nothing on it's face moved. The voice I heard was that of a female; strong and commanding, yet young and soft.

"I'm not sure why this is a reaction among you humans. You are completely vulnerable". The comment was had tones of sarcasm in it, but I could tell that it was stated in honesty.

"You've seen it before?", I asked as I picked myself of the ground. I'll admit, the carpet was quite comfortable, and combining that with the fact that the creature still stood more than a foot above me made me reluctant to rise.

"Yes" it responded as it moved forward. It was a bit nervous as it drew nearer, for a few reasons. One: It wasn't walking. The air surrounding it was visibly wavering, similar to the effect above the ground on a hot day. Whatever it was allowed it to float a few inches of the ground and hover towards me. Two: this thing was huge! Now that I wasn't panicking as much, I noticed that it had to be al least 6 and a half feet tall, and it was pretty muscular. Not swole or anything like that, but it had some mass to it, and it **definitely** didn't skip leg day.

I thought about moving out of the way, but I didn't need to. I blinked once to gather my thoughts, and in that small amount of time, the creature was behind me, still moving into my room. I almost fell down again from surprise; it's tail brushed against the top of my head as it floated to my window and turned around, arms crossed. Confused wasn't the word I would use, but it was the only one I could think of at the moment. Managing to get back into reality, I closed the door behind us and asked "So that aside, who are you?"

It responded brusquely with what I assumed was telepathy. "I am Mewtwo". I opened my mouth to speak, but it raised a hand to cut me off. I hadn't really noticed it's hands before. They were small and only had three fingers, with each ending in small round bulbs. "You don't have to explain who you are. I looked through your memory while you were gaping at me on the floor". I winced and muttered to myself "Sheesh. Kinda harsh".

"Grow accustomed to it. I am not in a light hearted mood at the moment." There was no emotion on Mewtwo's face, but the tone it spoke with was deadly serious. Understanding that this was not a time for levity, I sat down on my bed and inquired as to its presence. Mewtwo's eyes glowed a piercing cyan, and multiple things happened at once. The water-window turned to solid ice in an instant, changing the color of my room to a muted blue. The bolt on my door slid shut, and a lightswitch I hadn't noticed on the wall flicked into the OFF position. I was slightly afraid, but kept my composure. I didn't really know what I should be expecting, but the least I could do was mentally prepare myself.


	8. Chapter 7- The Briefing

Chapter 7

The Briefing

"I am here to answer any questions you may have. The goddess is attending a briefing at the moment; I am here in her stead." I could tell from the tone it's voice that it was not happy about this. I tried to break the ice by asking, "Is that why you aren't in a 'lighthearted mood', as you said?". While Mewtwo did not have an identifiable emotion on it's face, I saw it's muscles relax slightly. "Yes," it answered "I intended to have a meditation session around this time". I frowned slightly; it's never a good feeling when one has to give up a portion of the day for something that was unplanned. "I'm sorry that I took time out of your day. I'll try not to ask too many questions". I said this with sincerity, and Mewtwo seemed to acknowledge and understand. It responded in a slightly less steely tone: "I appreciate your sentiment. Your apology was not necessary, as you did not play a role in the decision. It is appreciated, however." I smiled at this; maybe I shouldn't have been so suspicious of this being after all. Remembering why Mewtwo was here in the first place, I asked my first question.

"Well, I'll start with this: why did you dim my room like this? It's a bit creepy, if I'm honest". Mewtwo made a quiet growling sound, akin to a combination of hiccups and purring. I could only assume this to be laughter, since I heard it with my actual ears and saw it's chest rise and fall with the vocalizations. "I am glad that you asked", Mewtwo transmitted to me. "Through trial and error, I have found that setting the room to lighting level and temperature stimulates your mind towards asking deeper questions, as well as increasing the likelihood that you will remember the answers given to you".

"Curious", I stated, proceeding to my next question. "So what should I be aware of during my time here? Are there any ground rules that I should be aware of?" The legendary pokemon nodded and replied, "Yes, there are a few. As the actual text for them is extensive and confusing, I will make it simple for you to understand. First: 'Be respectful to all around you.' Many of the residents here vary on the moral spectrum, and we cannot ask people to be who they are not. So all the goddess asks is that we remember why we are here, and who our enemy really is."

"Second: 'Fight fair'. I will not lie to you; this rule is mostly a suggestion. As I mentioned before, there are many who participate in battles and deployments who are considered 'villains' in their universe. Taking this into account, we want battles to be fair, balanced and fun to watch. Again, this is not a true rule, but if it is in line with your natural inclination then it shouldn't be an issue to you". I nodded in understanding. Thinking back to the destroyed Gaur Plain that I witnessed a few hours ago, it was understood that sometimes restraint was not an option. I looked at Mewtwo as it continued in its answer. "Lastly: 'Be honest'. There is no better way to grow close to someone through honesty. It is highly encouraged". I sat there for a few moments, taking in the information that I was given. Mewtwo twitched its tail a few times, patiently waiting for my next inquiry. After a few moments, I presented another.

"Is there anything that I should know when it comes to interacting with the others who may be here?" Mewtwo made the chuckling sound again, and said "I'll be honest, the location that we are at is enormous, and the number of occupants is comparable to the size. However, many of them are basic creatures; not as advanced as you or I. That being said, just go about your business as you normally would and be polite. That is all that I can really give you in terms of advice". I tilted my head in confusion, as I wasn't quite sure as to exactly what it meant by that. Thinking about those I had seen since my arrival, I could not think of many beings that I had seen. Palutena, Mewtwo, and a few centurions while I was first being given my gauntlets. I made a mental note to keep an eye out for those later, but my thought process triggered a question that I had forgotten that I had. "Oh, here's one!" I said with a bit more energy than I intended. "How does combat work? I've seen it from the outside, but I don't think it works the same as in my world". My question was not immediately answered, to my surprise, and it was not given to me in words when it was. Mewtwo's eyes began to emanate a purple light, and I felt a slight pain in my head before my vision went dark.

I was still very much awake, but I couldn't see anything. It was as if the room was illuminated with a light that both shone, and absorbed light simultaneously. I heard the pokemon's voice in my head once again. "I apologize for doing this, but it will be easier for me to show you the answer that you seek, versus trying to explain. I will admit, I do not have an answer that I can readily give you, nor would I be confident that it would suffice if I did. So observe, and understand". At that moment, I saw a white sandbag appear about 10 feet away from me. It was set upright, and stood about five feet tall with a pair of eyes drawn onto it. Next to it, I saw a few sets of weapons appear: a sword, a fist (not unlike the gauntlets that I was given), and a blaster. They all aimed at the sandbag, and the fist moved forward and struck it with what looked to be a straight punch . I was surprised to see that the weapon made contact, but the fist passed through the bag instead of stopping on impact. Despite this, the bag moved back a little bit. I asked aloud for an explanation, and I received one via Mewtwo's voice inside my head. "Attacks do indeed make contact, and make no mistake, they will do damage. However, the point of our competitions is not to cause harm or inflict pain upon another combatant. This results in attacks affecting our percentage cores, and not our physical beings". The sword moved forward, arcing above Sandbag and slashing downward. The only effect that was left behind on the giant knapsack after the blade passed through it was a blue line that faded within seconds. The gun behind it started glowing green, catching my eye. It fired a ball of energy that struck Sandbag, and this attack seemed to be absorbed as it flew backwards from the impact.

"Percentage cores?" I asked inquisitively. "What are those?" The three weapons were shrouded in a dull purple light, and grew to about four times their size. After they stopped growing, they then started to shatter apart, until a small blue core remained. The cores were semitransparent spheres, with a purple center that swirled outwards into a rainbow mix of colors. Mewtwo elaborated on the balls of energy in front of me; "These are percentage cores. They are embedded inside the weapon of every combatant residing here in Skyworld. Those who do not fight with weapons usually carry it on some form of accessory or clothing article.". I nodded my head on understanding as the weapons coalesced around their respective core and shrunk back to their normal size. As they did this, the darkness began to be drawn to a point in the distance, and I realized that as the shadows were being pulled away, the familiar things in my room began to form around me. The darkness finally disappeared, and I was sitting on my bed as before. I looked around to see if anything had changed and gain my bearings.. The water in the window was unfrozen and flowing once more, and the light coming through it, though golden in the sunset, was unhindered. The air was no longer crisp, and the light switch on the wall was fixed in the off position. The only thing drastically different was that Mewtwo was no longer in my room. Just as I started to get up and walk around again, I heard the voice of the legendary pokemon in my head. "The day is over now; I suggest that you get some sleep. The mental demonstration you received will drain you of energy in a few moments. We will continue our conversation tomorrow". Not moments after it finished speaking, I could feel fatigue weigh me down like an anaconda after Thanksgiving. I managed to get onto my bed, but with no power left in me to get under the covers, I collapsed and let sleep claim my mind. My last thought before I conked out:

"What a day, huh?"


	9. Chapter 8- The Invite

Chapter 8

The Invite

My eyes opened faster than the strike of a cobra. I sat up immediately to light pouring in through my window, and the first thing I noticed were two small people standing next to my bed. They were the same height, and each wore a snow coat. One was colored pink, the other blue, and both coats covered everything except their faces. Those were also almost identical, save for a little bit of hair that peeked underneath the hoods. The one in the blue coat had some spiky hair showing, while the one in pink had bangs showing beneath.

They moved as a single unit, offering a slight bow with friendly smiles on their faces and a blush about their cheeks, as if they had just stepped out of a snowstorm. I didn't get up from my position in bed, but greeted them anyway. "Hi, there." The duo did not speak, but righted themselves and held out their right hands, palm downwards. The brown, leather snow mittens they were wearing each had a word written on the back of the hand; the one in pink's said "Nana" and the one in blue's read "Popo". I questioned them: "Are those your names?". They nodded in unison, and let their arms fall down. At the exact same time, they held up their left hands, and each had a different item in their palm. Nana had a slip of paper, and Popo held a small glowing cube. I thanked the two and took the items from them. As soon as I did, their arms relaxed and they turned in tandem towards my door. Before they walked forward, in each of their hands appeared a giant wooden mallet that was almost the same size as they were! This got me out of bed in a less than stellar fashion, as I lurched back in surprise and fell off the edge of my bed. The twins didn't seem to notice, and left my room without acknowledging my goof.

Picking myself (and shreds of my dignity) up off of the floor, I took a closer look at the items that I was given by the tightly bundled pair a few moments ago. The piece of paper had to be unfolded, and it read "it's been awhile since you've eaten last. If you want, you can join me in the dining hall. The cube that Popo should give you will get you there in a flash (if he doesn't eat it first). I'll see you there, okay?". The note was signed with a swirling golden flourish of ink that spelled out the goddess' name. Chuckling to myself, I set the note down on my bed and picked the small box up. Raising it to eye level to examine it further, it pulsed a lime-green light and spoke in a monotone voice. "What would you like your destination to be"? I jumped slightly, not quite expecting it to talk, but I wasn't really surprised considering my last day or so. I glanced at the note to make sure I said the right thing, and replied, "The, uh, dining hall?" The cube flashed the same light and spoke once more, this time with a reverberation that gave it a questioning tone. "Are you sure about that?" I rolled my eyes and sighed; No, I wasn't sure. The fact that this thing picked up on that was impressive, but slightly annoying. "Yes", I responded. "Very well." the cube replied and flashed rapidly. The room turned bright white for a split second, and when my eyes refocused, I saw the room in front of me.

The area that I was in was no less than gargantuan, stretching more than three football fields in both length and width. The floor was an icy gray-blue, made of what could be described as polished bricks. Every few score yards, a massive green pillar would rise from the ground, laced with swirling red vines, each with a candle that stuck upwards at an angle. This repeated up the pillars until it reached the ceiling And oh, the ceiling was magnificent! It was only about 9 o'clock in the morning, but light was pouring through the glass above me as if it was midday. The glass also had the same shifting properties that the walls in my room did, so the sunlight was constantly refracting and shimmering across the walls and floor. This made ripples and floral patterns appear and slide around the room, sometimes chased or surrounded by a multi colored halo. Despite the brightness of the room, the light never once went into my eyes. It was truly a marvelous sight to behold.

I was still enraptured by the spectacle, when I heard that voice again. Playful and clear, almost like a bell chime. I looked behind me to see the goddess walking in my direction. I'd thought that the dining hall was the most beautiful thing I'd seen, but man, was I wrong. Funnily enough, when I first saw Palutena, she was about fifty feet away from me. I almost didn't recognize her, and if it wasn't for her speaking it's likely that I would've missed her entirely. She was wearing a long golden skirt that stopped just above the floor. High enough that the hem didn't make contact with the ground, but low enough that her feet were hidden from view, even when she walked. Above that, she had a matching golden shirt, with a deep black blazer on top to match. Her hair still flowed down her back like an emerald waterfall, however this was the only thing that stayed constant. Palutena was not emitting any light, nor did she have her staff. As far as I could tell, she seemed to look normal. Stunningly beautiful still, but seeing her without the ornamentation and literal back-light gave me a completely different perspective. Blinking a few times to clear my head, I stepped to the side to let her pass by me. Where I come from, we don't let people walk ahead of powerful individuals. It conveys a disrespectful attitude. As she grew near, she spoke to me again. "You didn't have to get out of the way, you know. The doorway is big enough for both of us". I smiled slightly and responded, "I know that milady. But what would it look like if I walked in front of you? Shouldn't you be the one that people see first?"

The deity laughed. And I mean, straight up laughed. We're talking straight from the gut, doubled-over laughter. I was moderately confused as to why she was in hysterics, when she gained her composure and beckoned me to follow her. As I did, she quipped over her shoulder at me. "Oh, you and I have a lot to talk about. I keep forgetting you're still new here!"

I'll admit, with the amount of information I've been receiving, it does feel like ages since I've gotten here. I can only imagine what's in store for me next. After all, my day has only begun.


	10. Chapter 9- The Prerequisite

Chapter 9

The Prerequisite

Entering in through an arcing threshold into the dining hall, we were immediately approached by a person in blue, calling for Palutena. He seemed to be wearing a blue breastplate that was had golden lines around the shoulder guards and belted around his ribs, cutting off midway to a blue robe-like garment with dull golden highlights around the hems. Around his collar was a blue cape that was held by a red gem, the cap being a similar shade as his robe with the side facing his back a scarlet, almost blood red. Navy blue pants tucked into ornately laced woolen boots pieced the whole outfit together. The guy looked not a day over twenty, and I didn't have any reason to think otherwise when he spoke the goddess' name. He had a voice that was somewhere in the tenor range, and he was had a slight Japanese dialect.

He walked to about six paces from Palutena, and knelt on the ground with form becoming of a knight being promoted. The goddess rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. "Really, Marth? We've had this conversation before." The man looked up, and that was when I got a good look at his face. Now I'm not attracted to men in any way, but this guy was pretty. I don't mean handsome, I mean legitimately pretty. I'm being straight up serious, he looked like he could've been in a boy band or something. He had dark cyan eyes that reflected light like a split mirror, and hair of the same color that came down in bangs across his forehead. It was honestly a little weird looking at him, considering I still had no idea how old he really was. He spoke again, in a softer tone no doubt brought on by a bit of embarrassment. "I apologize, your Majesty. But I must speak with you urgently!" Palutena's face reverted to one of seriousness, and she replied "You can get up now". As Marth rose back to his feet, Palutena's body began to shimmer, and in a few moments the light that she was emanating peeled away from her and formed… another her. As weird as that probably sounds, I had just watched the deity clone herself using light. I blinked in confusion as the light Palutena walked away, beckoning the blue knight to follow it. The two walked past us, and I exchanged a silent nod with the man as he passed by. I was tempted to ask what had just happened, but remembering how she had looked when he spoke, decided against it. The goddess began walking forward again as her doppelganger left the dining hall, and in a few steps veered to her left to claim an open table. I followed close behind, and took a seat across from her. The tables weren't all that fancy; medium sized circular table with a white tablecloth on top. "Finally, something relatively normal", I thought to myself as I placed myself down into the chair.

Not more than three seconds later, a small, pudgy thing waddled toward the table. It looked like toasted marshmallow with tiny stubs for arms and eggs for feet. It didn't seem to have any joints either, as each limb merely rotated around its body as it moved. It was tiny, too. As it approached the table, it didn't look like it could even reach my knee. Just like the man I encountered earlier, the little guy fell on it's face in respect. However, this happened mid stride, so it's very possible that it just tripped. I don't know which one it was, and it seemed as though Palutena couldn't really tell either. She reached down and picked the marshmallow-thing up, and it proceeded to hand us two menus that it got from...somewhere. I don't honestly know how people do this stuff. Regardless, the goddess flashed a smile at it, and it walked away with a huge blush on its cheeks. I turned to her and asked "So, is that a common occurrence?" She chuckled and answered, "Yes and no. Are Waddle Dees the waiters here? Yes. Is it always Lawrence? No." I raised an eyebrow. "His name is Lawrence?" "Technically" she replied, "he chose the name after he got here. His real name is spelled "ןɐʍɹǝuɔǝ" in his language, so it just made sense, I guess".

Thoroughly amused with the last minute, I opened the menu and looked at the first tri-fold. Whatever words were on the page, I had absolutely no clue what I was supposed to be looking at. It was like para-dimensional wingdings or something. The letters were random symbols and shapes, many of which my brain could not register or understand. I folded the menu closed and set it on the table, nursing my head. Palutena peeked over her menu and quipped "Oh. I thought this one was too easy to read this time. Could I see your menu, please?" Gladly handing over it to her, she made the menu she was holding float over into my hands. I opened it to be blesses with words from the English language, making the menu much less painful to look at. I didn't quite process the idea that the goddess was somehow reading the mess of a menu that I had previously had, but I didn't question it. You'd think that omnipotence would encompass being able to read unreadable things. I saw under the heading "BREAKFAST" many items that i was familiar with; bacon, omelets, oatmeal, and even a fruit basket. I scoured the menu for my favorite item, and my heart soared when I saw it. Eggs Benedict. I closed my menu and set it down, perfectly content with the meal I would be receiving. I looked across the table to see Palutena perusing the menu still. Somehow, she had donned a pair of glasses, which looked to be a mix between aviator shades and hipster glasses. I caught myself staring again, as she buried her face even deeper into the folds of the menu. Suddenly, she snapped it shut, making me jump slightly in my seat. The glasses dematerialized from her face, and she asked me a simple question. "What did you get?" I responded with a cautious tone in my voice that I was almost unaware of. "Eggs Benedict and a Berry Bowl. What did you get?" She responded with a grin on her face, "Sushi and a grape bunch". I commented on the goddess' choice, slightly confused as to where she saw that on the menu. "That's not exactly a normal choice for a breakfast meal, is it?" She answered with a question of her own, "Has anything about this place or myself struck you as normal since your arrival?"

Well, she got me there. I didn't answer, hoping silence would show my understanding and convey an apology. She flashed a playful smirk in my direction and spoke again. "Don't worry about it. I understand that everything gets some getting used to. Speaking of which, how was your day yesterday?" I looked back up at her and answered honestly. "Weird, but I learned a lot". Palutena giggled (Holy geez, that was the most adorable thing I've ever heard!) and noted "Funny, Mewtwo said the exact same thing about the day". I was surprised; "Really? It told you about it?" She tilted her head slightly at me, replying "Why wouldn't it have? I'm the one who told it to take my spot in the first place." I had honestly forgotten that Mewtwo was not the original candidate. "That's right, it wasn't too cheery at first". This time it was Palutena's turn to raise an eyebrow. "At first?" she asked. "Yes," I responded, but before I could finish my sentence a group of strange creatures entered my field of vision. They were about three feet tall, and a beet red. Spherical in shape, they plodded along on four small, sucker-less tentacles. They didn't really have a face, just a white raccoon make with black eyes and a long snout. They moved at a moderate pace, but not so fast to drop the plates they were balancing on their bodies. They were cute in a way, but I'll admit that I was slightly disturbed when they stretched their limbs and slid the plates down onto the table. I looked at my plate, and was taken aback by how large the servings were. A normal serving of eggs Benedict would be on the smaller size, maybe about three inches in diameter. Not these eggs! They were almost a foot wide, and that's not even mentioning the bowl of berries that I got along with them. Those were about the size of a golf ball, sitting in a bowl that was wider than my forearm.

I wanted to say something, but as I opened my mouth to speak another octopus thing raised itself up and lowered a plate in front of the goddess at the other end of the table. On that plate was something even more surprising than what I had; it was an orange fish about two feet in length, filleted perfectly and steaming hot. The grapes that she ordered were arranged in a way to look as though they were the ribs of the fish. The head was still attached, and it had long orange barbels that extended on either side down to similarly colored spikes on it's top and bottom segments.

"Highly impressive, Cora! You sure know how to treat a lady." I lead my eyes away from the food to see Palutena petting the creature, whose eyes were squinted shut in ecstasy. She ceased her petting, and the creature's snout shook for a few moments before spat out a small, shiny pebble onto the table. Palutena blushed lightly as it fell back to it's original height and walked away with its companions. I didn't verbally ask what that whole exchange was about, but the goddess seemed to understand my confusion. "Oh, that? It's essentially a method of proposal in the octorok language". I perked my head up in surprise. "I'm sorry, did you say 'Proposal'? Why did that thing propose to you?" "Beats me if I know" she said. "Maybe he just likes the way I pet him". I felt compelled to ask another question, despite it not really being a good one to ask at a table full of food. "If I may ask, how many people, or things even, have a crush on you here?" She replied in a way that I was not at all prepared for. Flashing a sly grin and a wink at me, she spoke in a tone heavy with prurience "One more, ever since you showed up".

My cheeks got so hot, I think I would've recooked the eggs on my plate in front of me. I have a bad habit of over thinking things, so I didn't know what the heck that even meant. Palutena noticed my reaction, but did not give any indication that she was joking or anything of the sort. She spoke again without acknowledging my embarrassment, saying "Well, I'd hate for your food to get cold. You should start, we have a lot to talk about". I'd honestly forgotten than we were supposed to be having a discussion. Trying to clear my mental discombobulation, I picked up the fork and knife that were embedded into my meal and started to eat. In the meantime, the goddess began to tell me the reason for my being here, and the goals she hoped to meet with my help.


	11. Author's Note 1

Author's Note 1

Hello readers! I'm sorry that these last few chapters took so long to come out. I just graduated a few Fridays ago, and my class was a little too crazy for me to prioritize the story over the material that I was learning at that time. Also, I'll admit that I forgot how to upload chapters for a moment. Just goes to show how much time I spent away from it, huh? In any case, now I have a little break before things start back up again, and I think I'll have more time to write after the fact. Thank you for your patience and understanding, and on with the story!

-Expand Derp


End file.
